Sam's life is hard but is getting better
by Casualty-mad
Summary: One shot on last nights episode , I might carry it on. This one shot is about how Sam and Tom cope with Tom being suspended and I used next weeks spoiler as much as I could ... Sorry I'm crap at summarys but hope you think the story is good :) pleaseeeee review xx


**Heyy. This is just a one shot I think , I might carry it on but not sure , hope you like it :) xx**

* * *

'you're suspended' and with that Zoe walked off leaving Tom stunned and angry with himself for two main reasons. One , he just got suspended for hitting someone that had been asking for it all day and two, he accidentally ignored Sam when he was walking out off the ED a few minutes earlier! With that thought he decided to enter the ED to find Sam.

He saw her in the staff room as he was stood at reception looking around so headed that way. The door was slightly open and Sam was half way through changing so had normal trousers on but still her scrub top. Tom entered and smiled at Sam when she turned to look at him biting her bottom lip. 'so tommy , what was all that about? You storming out the ED and Zoe following after?' Tom made his way over to his locker , right next to Sam's and she turned around quickly to look in the mirror in her's whilst taking her hair down.

'Zoe suspended me because I hit Dominic in the face ' he replied shamefully , Sam gasped. ' I lost control , he was antagonising me so much talking about the past and I just hit him , I regret it so much and please forgive me!' Tom pleaded whilst Sam was slowly moving closer until their bodies were touching, he draped his hands around her waist and she put hers around his neck.

' don't worry , I forgive you , I could tell he had been getting on your nerves since he started here!' Sam whispered to Tom and gave him a quick passionate kiss on the lips before pulling her face away from his to make sure people outside the staff room didn't see. 'Sam , you need to finish changing .' Tom noted ' and you need to start !' Sam added on cheekily before pulling away to take her top off.

Around 10 minutes later Sam and Tom walked out of the ED together. 'so tommy , your suspended and I don't have work until the to or row afternoon , do you want to come around to mine now and watch some movies?' Sam asked whilst slowly taking his hand and interlocking it with her own. 'do you even need to ask! Of course I do!' Tom said cheerfully. The walk back to Sam's was not too long and by the time they had got to Sam's flat Tom had his arm around Sam's waist and vice versa.

Later that evening Sam and Tom had just finished the pizza take-away and were snuggled up in the sofa with Sam's head laying on tom's chest listening to his heart beat. She could stay like this forever. The credits to the film started playing but neither of them moved from the position they were in and slowly Sam started to drift off to sleep , Tom pressed a kiss on her forehead then moved his head so his face was snuggled up to Sam's neck then he too drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Sam woke up at around9 o'clockto find that she wasn't in her bed but on her sofa with Tom, this caused her to smile widely! She carefully turned around to face Tom and their faces were inches away. Tom looked so peaceful when he slept , suddenly Tom's face moved forward and he kissed her passionately on the lips. 'Good morning Dr. Nicholls!' Tom said between kisses. 'what a pleasant way to be woken up!' Sam just giggles at Tom's remark. They sat like this for most of the morning and watch another two films. Sam noticed it was3pmand had to get up so that she could get ready for work. 'tommy , I need to get up now , are you going to come in today to ask Zoe to un suspend you?' Sam questioned. 'well if it means I will see you more today then of course I am! ' he whispered into her ear.

1hr later Sam and Tom were standing in cubicles by the doors of recus with Dylan watching them. 'look Tom , if you want to get back to work then there are two ways!' Sam told him ,

Tom queried ' what are they?'

Sam replied 'gardening or grovelling'

Tom sighed ' have you noticed Dylan is watching us whenever we are together?'

'yes I have noticed but what do you expect , he is my x-husband and he can tell I have moved on and that I ' Sam paused

'that you what?' Tom asked

'that ... that I love you!' Sam said proudly.

'well I have to say its a good thing I love you too!' Tom smiled then gave Sam a huge bear hug in the middle of their work place.

' Tom Dylan doesn't look happy.' Sam whispered

' well that's such a shame isn't it! Because we love each other!' Tom replied loud enough for Sam to hear so quiet enough that other people didn't.

'I'd better start getting into my scrubs now and you have better go and speak to Zoe because I don't think I can cope with Dylan giving just me evil looks all day!' Sam pressed her hand on toms arm and then walked off to the staff room.

Whilst Sam was getting her coffee after changing the staff room door opened, it was Tom. 'sooo? Are you allowed to work?' Sam asked Tom .

'of course I am! And it turns out Dominic didn't report me but Dylan did!' Tom replied , Sam gasped 'really?' she ran over to Tom who was standing by the door and jumped into his arms , she wrapped her legs around his waist, Tom moved his arms around her lower back and gave her a long passionate kiss. They stayed in this position for about a minute just staring into each others eyes then Tom gave Sam a quick peck on the lips , he then helped her down and made his was to get some scrubs. Whilst he was taking his top off Sam wrapped her arms around his muscular body and landed her head against his back. 'I'm so glad you have been cleared! ' she told him, Tom just turned around and smiled ' come on , I need to out my top in before any one comes in and then we need to start working .' Tom whispered in Sam's ear then turned back around and put his scrub top on.

A few minutes later they were walking towards Zoe's office 'Hey Zoe , where would you like us today?' Zoe smiled at the way Sam and Tom were gazing into each others eyes for a few seconds then replied 'Urmm could you both be in CDU , you are with Dylan. ' Sam sighed and looked up at Tom who could tell this was going to be a long day! They made their was to CDU as soon as they stepped through the door they were greeted with Dylan. About 2 hours later Sam , Tom and Dylan all went for their break , Sam headed out side to get some fresh air in the peace garden , Tom quickly went to the staff room to get his jumper for Sam because he know she'd get cold outside but he didn't know where her jumper was. He made his way out side to see Sam chatting to Dylan

' look I screwed up big time is what I think people would say, I still haven't moved on from you but you're really concerned about Tom!' Dylan told Sam

'no no Dylan...' she was interrupted

'look Sam I get it you fancy Tom and he fancies you!' Sam just walked off when Dylan said that , he had over stepped the mark . She went to go and sit down on the bench in the peace garden when she had sat down she closed her eyes and sighed. Suddenly she opened them when she felt someone massaging her shoulders , she turned her head and saw Tom looking concerned ,'what did he say to you? I just now . '

'not much just saying that I cared for you and that I fancied you , but don't worry , I don't fancy you , I love you!' Sam told him . Tom put his jumper on Sam then sat down next to her and pulled her tight to his body.

' Are we really making it this obvious that we love each other ?' Tom asked Sam

'nope well no one else has noticed but I suppose if anyone could tell it wold be Dylan because I was married to him. ' Sam sighed

' it makes sense for Dylan to see when you love someone , anyway we had best be getting inside , it's freezing out here and I only have a t-shirt and my scrub top on!' with that Tom stood up and helped Sam get up they walked back into CDU and saw Dylan staring at them but they just ignored him .

On their next break Sam went to go and get a coffee , once she had finished that she headed outside where she expected to find Tom. She found him with Dylan she could hear Tom saying 'You need to man up and move on!'

Dylan replied with 'you know what Tom , your all muscle but you have fewer brain cells and your not good enough for her Tom!'

Sam ran over seeing how angry Dylan was getting she could tell what Dylan was going to do 'Dylan Dont!' she shouted but he still pushed tom. Sam looked at Tom and could tell how much he was trying to control his anger just by looking at his face! She took hold of his hands and pressed her body up to his , 'Tom it's fine , we both know Dylan is jealous because I love you but we can't have you two fighting over me at every opportunity , and just ignore what he says , you are good enough for me... In fact your perfect for me!' Sam whispered to him , she then let go of his hands and turned to Dylan.

'just leave me and Tom alone , I know your jealous of Tom , you admitted it earlier but I love him and I know we both screwed it up with eachother when we were married your drinking and my affair because you didn't seem to realise you had a wife , but life moves on and I have moved on but you , you just can't seem to!' Sam started to cry , Dylan felt so bad for making her feel like this and just wanted to comfort her but left it for Tom to do that job . Sam felt arms turn her around , they were Tom's. She looked up at him , he looked concerned she just buried her head into his chest and kept on crying . Tom knew all he could do was be there for her.

Sam looked up and asked if they could go inside , Tom nodded the put his arm around her shoulder, she held his hand tightly and it dropped down next to her chest . When they got to the doors of the ED Tom stopped and turned Sam around to face him , he gently wiped the tears off her face with his gentle soft thumbs. Sam lightly smiled then started walking into the ED by reception Tom heard Sam as quietly ' so , can we make us official now that dylan knows we are staying together?' Tom smiled and nodded the kissed her passionately on the lips in front of Noel , big mac , Linda , Zoe and fletch! They didn't realise they were there until the heard a cheer and a few wolf whistles , they slowly turned to face everyone , 'drinks are on ustonight!'

Later that evening everyone was flooding into the bar, Sam and Tom were at the front holding hands once they had brought the whole first round Tom made an announcement 'Im guessing everyone knows why the drinks are on me and Sam but just to make sure , we are going out!' everyone cheered and laughed. During that evening Sam and Tom had managed to make their way towards a little 2 person sofa by the fire and were sat there all snuggled up to each other . Sam knew how lucky she was to have her tommy. Her thoughts were interrupted by 'I love you Samantha nicholls ' she looked up at Tom and smiled ' I love you too thomas Kent!' she told him whilst giggling.


End file.
